1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to window latches. Specifically, the present invention relates to an automatically locking window latch for use with any window with an operable sash.
2. Description of the Related Art
In any type of establishment where security is a concern, it is important to equip the establishment with locking windows. In fact, window latches are well known in the industry, but difficulty lies in producing a window latch that provides adequate assurance of safety, durability, ease of use, and aesthetic appeal.
Typically, current window latches comprise an extendible bolt or a rotatable cam mounted on an inner window that fits into a slot or receiver on an outer window in order to secure a pair of windows together. However, such latch designs suffer from many distinct limitations. First, one must remember to physically close the latch each time the windows are closed in order to be certain that a window is secured. Second, in certain designs, if the window is moved while the latch is extended or in a locked position, the latch can scratch the frame of the window or the glass. Third, if the window rails become dirty, expand from moisture, or if the window is not closed completely before the latch is activated to secure the window, the window may become further damaged and the window may remain unlocked. Fourth, in certain designs, the fastening screws are either exposed or a cap must be placed over the screws to hide the screws and maintain an attractive latch. Finally, many automatically locking window latches require a separate catch mounted to a center rail of the window, which takes extra processing in the factory and must be adjusted adequately when installed on the home to ensure proper functionality.
In an attempt to solve at least some of these problems, numerous window latches have been developed. In one design, a window frame extension pushes against a flexible member inside a housing, which in turn pushes against a bolt until the bolt disengages from the housing. When the bolt disengages from the housing, a spring pushes the bolt out of the housing and into a locked position. To unlock the bolt, a user pulls a handle, the handle rotates about a coupling and pulls the bolt from the locked position until the bolt engages the housing.
Such a design is deficient for a number of reasons. For instance, when the window closes, before the bolt can lock the window, the window frame extension must push against an intervening flexible member, which in turn pushes against the bolt to disengage the bolt from the housing. This intervening flexible member may fail or break prematurely from repeated flexing. In addition, because the flexible member is part of the housing, wear on the flexible member may compromise the overall integrity of the housing. Additionally, the handle is separate from the bolt. Having separate parts increases design and manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the screws that attach the latch to the window frame are clearly visible.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for an automatic locking window latch that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies of conventional window latches. Specifically, there is a need for a window latch that automatically locks the window at the precise moment when the latch communicates with a latch receiver, or latch channel, to avoid damage to the window. There is a need for a window latch that is easy to manipulate to unlock the window. There is a further need for a window latch that will not damage a fixed section of a window while the window is being opened if the window latch is released or not held open. There is a further need for a window latch with a simple operating procedure that eliminates intervening steps and parts for locking and unlocking the latch. There is a further need for a window latch that hides the fasteners without the use of extra parts or screw covers, which may be lost, fall off, or discolor. Finally, there is a need for a window latch that maintains structural integrity and aesthetic appearance while providing all these features.